iPod Challenge
by StopWatchFan
Summary: 10 Janto mini-oneshots. The rules to this challenge is to set your ipod/mp3 player to shuffle and listen to 10 songs. Write 1 little story to each of the songs. Here's the catch::: You MUST stop writing when the song ends. XD That last rule pissed me off


RULES: Put your iPod on shuffle. Play 10 songs and write a mini one-shot for each.  
GOLDEN RULE:::: You MUST stop once the song is over.

1. Calm Before The Storm, by Fall Out Boy:

"Come on, Ianto, it's our song!" Jack laughed, pulling Ianto to his feet.  
"Jack, it's bad enough you practically shut down the Hub for this, but you have to make me _dance_?" Ianto groaned as he is pulled close to his lover's body.  
"Come on, Ianto, let's get this party started!" Jack seemed to have missed what Ianto had said.  
"We're the only ones here, Jack." Ianto said, gesturing to the empty hub through the glass office wall.  
"Then, let's get to it." Jack grinned, kissing Ianto gently.  
They found themselves naked, their bodies pressed up against each other. Their erections caused the most amazing friction.  
"WHOA!" Gwens voice shouted.  
Jack and Ianto turned to see Gwen standing at the door, a shocked grin on her face.

2. All The Pretty Faces, by The Killers:

"I can't do this anymore!" Jack groaned, dropping his head back on Ianto's lap.  
"What would you like me to do about it? Gwen's the one you should be talking to." Ianto said, patting Jack's dark hair, trying to restrain himself from jumping the bones on Jack.  
"Help me out, I need it!" Jack said, snapping back up.  
"If you don't want to love her anymore, what are you supposed to do?" Ianto said to Jack, crossing his arms.  
"Have sex with someone else?" Jack suggested. Ianto rolled his eyes.  
"Genius; we all work together." Ianto said.  
"You're not as respectful once the others are gone, you know that?" Jack commented. Ianto grinned.  
"Call Gwen, tell her to come here because you are sure as hell not doing that to her over the phone and telling her that you don't want to continue your relationship." Ianto explained.  
"That's what I have to do to be with you?" Jack asked, looking into his lover's eyes.

3. Mr Brightside, by The Killers

"It was only a kiss!" Jack exclaimed. Ianto rolled his eyes.  
"Everything to you is 'only a kiss'. But, you know what? To other people, it involves actual emotion!" Ianto shouted.  
"I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Brightside all the time." Jack pouted.  
"Exclusively during work hours." Ianto said. Jack nodded.  
"It was a kiss; nothing more. You and I have gone much farther before." Jack grinned, taking Ianto's hand gently in his. Ianto grinned.  
"Just, please, forgive me." Jack said.  
"Oh, just this once..."

4. Music Again, by Adam Lambert

Jack stared at Ianto longingly through the glass wall of his office, watching as his coffee boy prepared coffee in his deliciously irresistable way. Jack thinks of himself to have been ignorant of how sexy daily routines could be.  
Jack jumped when he realized his delicious coffee boy (works both ways) was heading towards his office. Jack quickly scrambled to his seat behind the desk.  
"Coming in." Ianto called as he opened the office door, carrying a steaming mug of coffee. Jack grinned.

5. The Silent Place, by Cinema Bizarre

Jack stared at his lover laying next to him in his bed. His chest rose and fell silently in his sleep. Jack had a small obsession with watching Ianto in his sleep.  
In the silence of his underground bunk, Jack found the perfect place to think... sometimes of strange fantasies. Of course, they all starred Ianto.  
Jack gently stroked his lovers cheek with the pad of his thumb, watching as the small reactions of Ianto's face occurred and how they affected his posture.  
Just a tiny adjustment could either make a nightmare or a glorious wet dream. Jack would obviously enjoy the latter and hate himself if he had caused the other option.

6. All Figured Out, by Bowling For Soup:

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind. He smiled, watching Ianto filing archive folders over his shoulder.  
"Shouldn't you have something to do?" Ianto asked with laughter in his voice.  
"Well, I do, but he's not really co-operating." Jack teased, grabbing Ianto's ass playfully. Jack felt heat emitting from Ianto's face and he grinned.  
"Thank you for putting up with me." Jack said, holding Ianto closer. Ianto smiled.  
"I have to; you're the boss." Ianto joked. Jack tilted his head.  
"Well, you didn't have to endure my stupidity and ... sexual tendencies." Jack chose his words carefully.  
"Ooh, 'sexual tendencies'. Is this going to be a big talk?" Ianto teased, holding Jack's hand. Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's neck.  
"I love you." Jack whispered for the first time.  
'Please say it back', Jack prayed silently.

7. If I Had You, by Adam Lambert:

"Oh my, God. I cannot believe you did this!" Jack screamed happily and ran to Gwen and hugged her. Gwen smiled.  
"It's halloween. I thought it would be nice if at least one of us had dressed up." She explained.  
"And she chose me. How sweet." Ianto said, grinning sarcastically at Gwen.  
"Well, have a nice halloween, boys." Gwen teased and left the Hub.  
Jack was just silent, wearing an extremely wide smile as he stared at Ianto's made-up face.  
Ianto was wearing black eyeliner and had obvious foundation on.  
"Oh, I do love you." Jack said. Ianto rolled his eyes.  
"Help me scrape this stuff off." Ianto said, standing from his seat.  
"No-no-no-no-no... I like it. Come along, Ianto, let's have an experiment." Jack said, grinning as he pulling Ianto by his tie.  
"Oh, no, not something involving sweating out..."

8. Folking Around, by Panic! At The Disco... sorry, it's a short song XD

Jack grinned at Ianto, laying on the wooden floor of Ianto's flat.  
"Very sweet, Jack. But, Valentine's Day celebrations are really not necessary." Ianto said before Jack forced him to bite a strawberry.  
"Come on, just be happy that I didn't burn your flat down while cooking all this stuff.

9. Into Your Arms, by The Maine

It was the new coffee boy. Jack was very excited about him. He was so focused on making his specialty brew. Which, by the way, was amazing. Jack loved everything about him. The first thing he noticed was the suit. How the bright tie accented the darker fabric of the jacket and pants. The pants, which Jack noticed and obsessed about the back end of,... yes, that's it. He loved Ianto's ass.  
"Sir, coffee?" Jack blinked and saw Ianto, his beautifully shaped coffee boy, standing in front of him with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  
"Oh, yes." Jack grinned.

10. Defying Gravity, from Wicked

Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. Ever since that incident with Jack when trying to catch the pterodactyl, I have been getting strange feelings.  
I have the urge and longing to hold Jack, to kiss him, to...  
I groaned and filled up a clean mug with fresh coffee. Jack gave me a job as a coffee boy at Torchwood 3, which I'm very about. But, with these strange feelings, I feel awkward with having to deliver a coffee to his office every 2 hours, maximum. Now is another marker on the 2 hours.  
"Ianto!" The coffee call now needed nothing more than to just call my name. I began to make my way to Jack's office and pushed open the large, glass door.  
"Coffee, sir." I said, placing the mug on his wooden desk reluctantly. It was such a shame to place a hot mug on such quality wood without a coaster.  
I looked back to Jack who was staring at me from his chair, with a strange look on his face. I took a step back as I felt my heart beating faster when my eyes locked onto his,  
He stood and approached me. His hand carefully cupped my cheek and I began to blush. Jack smiled and suddenly his lips pressed against mine.


End file.
